The Past Is The Past
by ActingPrincess
Summary: Mitchie Torres is super star Shane Gray's best friend, he would do anything for his girl, but when someone from his past starts to come back, what will he do? Will She finally tell him that she loves him? Smitchie with a little Natiin. Hope you LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

"Central Cinema please," Mitchie Torres and her best friend Caitlyn Geller slid into the backseat of a cab.

She handed the driver a ten and he started his cab.

"Seeing Connect three?" He asked; Caitlyn snickered.

"Not only that...I'm dating Nate Gray...and this is Shane Gray's best friend,"

The driver shrugged, not impressed.

The familiar ring tone went off, and then the all too familiar name popped up on the screen of her blackberry.

"It's Shane...Should I answer?" She asked, Caitlyn nodded.

"Hey Rock-star,"

Shane chuckled.

"Hey girlie, it's good to hear your voice," Nate said; the girls held the phone in between them.

"Hey boo,"

Shane had switched to speaker phone.

"Hey beautiful, I love you."

"Guys, please, before I puke." Jason muttered, somewhere in the background.

"What's up Mitch?" Shane asked, this time his voice was the only one on the line.

"Just hanging out with Caity tonight," Mitchie muffled the receiver as the two girls got out of the cab.

Caitlyn smiled and waved at the boys bodyguard. He pulled the girls into a to-tight hug before letting them inside.

"How are you Shane?"

"Freaking out Mitch..This is our last show...It has to be the best!" She could hear him hit something in frustration.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you," And she hung up, heading toward the dressing room of the Gray Brothers.

Her friend gave her an encouraging smile before she tapped on the door.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Can I help..." Jason grabbed both of the girls, his long arms wrapping around their small waists.

"Jase, what are you doing..." Nate's hand found Caitlyn's, pulling her toward him. She kissed him long and hard.

"Guys, why the hell is the door open? It's really cold.."

_His_ eyes locked into hers.

He brushed past his older brother, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Hey Rockstar," She teased.

And the, he picked her up, twirling her around.

"What are you doing here Mitchie?" He demanded. "Not that I'm complaning, but,"

"I would _never _miss a Connect 3 concert," Mitchie gave him a small smile.

"Boys! Three minutes!" A stage manger called.

Nate picked up his guitar, letting the strap fall safley around his shoulder before he found Caitlyn's hand again.

"You guys _have_ to watch from backstage!" Jason begged, starting towards the stage.

"We were planning on it,"

"You'd better be," Shane told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Stay right there," Nate ordered the girls, who rolled their eyes.

"Where are we goanna go Nate, _where_?" Mitchie asked.

"A Jonas brothers concert?" Jason suggested.

"Well, they are sexy,"

The girls made a fake start for the door. Nate caught them.

"Oh no you don't," He wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, and passed Mitchie off to Shane.

"Stay Torres, I'm not done with you yet," He warned.

The girls sat there for an hour, listening to some of their favorite songs. Then came the last one. Jason suddenly ran off stage, towards the girls.

"Jase?" He grabbed their hands and started to pull.

"Jase! No..." Mitchie pleaded. She knew what Shane wanted.

_**This is me.**_

The song they had sang at the Final Jam at Camp Rock last summer.

"Come on Mitch! Please?" Jason Gray gave her his biggest smile and she nodded.

"Yay!" He practically carried the stubborn girls onto the stage.

"Everyone, these are two of my very close friends, Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller, we went to Camp Rock, and this is the song I sang with Mitchie at the final jam," Shane said and the music started.

**I've always been the kind of girl**  
**That hid my face**  
**So afraid to tell the world**  
**What I've got to say**  
**But I have this dream**  
**Right inside of me**  
**I'm gonna let it show, it's time**  
**To let you know**  
**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**  
**To feel so in the dark**  
**To dream about a life**  
**Where you're the shining star**  
**Even though it seems**  
**Like it's too far away**  
**I have to believe in myself**  
**It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

**(Shane's Part)**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you**  
**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me**  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**  
**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me (this is me)**  
**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

The crowd jumped to their feet, screaming.

Shane held onto his brother's hands before he gestured to the brunet standing beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the beaituful Mitchie Torres!"

* * *

"I'm really glad we came tonight,"

They were waiting outside for their boys.

"Evening ladies," A voice said.

"Umm...Let's go inside," Caitlyn whispered, grabbing Mitchie's arm.

"You're Shane Gray's girlfriend, aren't you?" The man asked.

She didn't answer; her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

Nate held the door open with his foot.

"Hey, are you guys..." He became stiff, his eyes narrowing.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, get inside right now,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so Michelle, come on."

Caitlyn tugged on her friend's arm. "Let's listen to Nate,"

She stood her ground.

"Guys!" Nate yelled.

Jason and Shane appeared next to him.

"Aww shit," Jason muttered.

"Get inside,"

"Okay!" She tugged on her friend's arm again, but Mitchie wouldn't budge.

Shane pushed Caitlyn back, knowing Nate would grab her. He picked his brunet up easily, sliding her over his shoulder.

"Shane Adam Gray you put me down right now!" Mitchie ordered, but he ignored her.

"What's the matter Shane? Don't remember your old best friend?" She struggled and looked at his face, it was emotionless. Mitchie finally sat still.

"We were _never_ best friends," He muttered, tightening his grip on her.

"Really Shane."

"Look, my carer's taking off, I'm a better person, I don't need any of your shit." Shane warned.

"That's bull shit Shane, You're still the same-"

Nate held his hand up, cutting the stranger off.

"He's _nothing_ like you, so leave all of us the hell alone, and stay away from these girls if you know what's good for you,"

"Shane!" Mitchie whined.

"Shut up Mitch,"

"Well, your girlfriend's pretty cute," The guy said.

She could feel his hands shaking.

"Did you not just hear him? You'd better stay the hell away from my brothers, my parents, my family, my career, Caitlyn, and you'd better stay the fuck away from my best friend,"

Shane set Mitchie on her feet, turning to walk away, the others followed him. Mitchie didn't. She stared at the guy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Mitchie!" A voice called from inside.

"Shane never talked about me?" His voice deepened.

"_Michelle_," He yelled again.

"You must be really important to him..." He muttered, coming closer. "I can see why,"

"Michelle Hope, I swear to god..." He threw the door back open.

"Shane," She whispered.

Shane came toward her in three long strides, grabbing her arm.

"Let's go Mitchie, _now_." He began to drag her back towards the bulding.

"This isn't over, Shane! It's not over by a long shot!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, chapter two :)**

* * *

"Shane?" Mitchie asked in the limo.

"Yeah Mitch?"

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked out the window as he spoke.

"That was a guy, I thought I wanted to be friends with...He's a bad guy Mitch...And now he's gonna try and steal my best friend away from me." She reached for his hand.

"Shane, if you don't want me to even look at him, I won't,"

Shane looked at her. "Promise Mitch?"

"I promise," She said.

* * *

"I got it! Mitchie yelled as the doorbell rang. She and Caitlin battled to see who would get downstairs first.

"Mitchell, Caitlin, go upstairs, I'll get the door...Go make sure you're all packed..." Connie Torres ordered. the girls raced back upstairs.

"I can't believe we're leaving," Mitchiesighed and laied down on her bed.

"But, think about it Mitch, we're moving to California! I can be closer to Nate, and you'll be closer to Shane..." Caitlin hinted.

"Shut up!" Mitchie threw a spare pillow at her and she laughed, laying down on her own bed. Caitlin had been living with Mitchie and her mom since her parents split up. Connie treated her like another daughter, loved her like one too.

"Who wouldn't want to be closer to Shane?" Shane joked, walking in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Mitchie asked, throwing the pillow at him, but missing.

"Ever heard of throwing?" He mimicked, tossing it easily at her.

"Shut up," Mitchie sighed and closed her eyes.

"You could've knocked," She said again.

"Funny...I remember at Camp Rock, someone used to walk to into my cabin without knocking."

"_Once_!"

"_Every time_!"

"Did not Shane,"

"Mitchie, I don't have time to argue with you, our plane leaves in-"

"Five hours, but who's counting?" Jason said, walking in and sitting down next to Mitchie.

"Hey guys," She said, eyes still closed.

"Hey Caity," Nate reached for her, arms open, she gladly accepted his warm embrace.

"Alright, come on guys!" Jason grabbed the girls hands and pulled them out of the room, down the stairs, leaving Shane and Nate to get their suitcases.

Mitchie pulled free to hug her mom, warm tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you mommy,"

Caitlin hugged her next.

"I love you Mama-Torres," She put her arms around them when Shane and Nate came downstairs.

"Take good care of my girls," She warned. Shane smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to them Connie," He promised, raising his hand.

"Thank you Shane," She kissed the girls on the forehead before releasing them.

Caitlin intertwined her hand with Nate's, and her opposite with Mitchie's.

"Bye mama," They said in unison.

"Bye girls," She shut the door behind them.

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlin stood next to Nate's outrageous convertible.

"Caity, sit up-front," Nate pleaded, tugging on her hand.

"You're in the middle Torres," Shane said, seeing that he and Jason already had the window seats in the back.

"Why can't Shane Gray sit in the middle?" Mitchie mocked.

"One, because I am _Shane Gray_and two, because you're the tiniest out of me and Jason," Shane opened the door, grabbed Mitchie around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap so he could close the door.

Shane set her in the seat beside him. "Was that so hard Torres?" He asked, his arm around the back of her seat.

"Mitchieeeeeeeeee! Smileeeeeeee!" Jason tickled her, she was laughing till she cried.

"My turn," Shane smirked and reached for her.

"No! No! Shane!" Mitchie pleaded.

"Sorry Mitch, but you gotta do what you gotta do," He explained before tickling her harder than Jason had.

"IF you kids don't settle down, I WILL turn this car around," Nate joked-warned.

"Sorry," The three muttered.

* * *

Nate parked into his private spot at the airport. His car would be driven up tomorrow night.

"Come on!" He ushered them inside...Nate never liked being in one place for too long.

"We're going," Mitchie giggled as she tried to take her suitcase from Shane. He wouldn't let her...Until she bit him.

"Mitchie!" He dropped her suitcase to cover her mouth with his free hand, the other he picked up the dropped piece of luggage.

Mitchie licked Shane's palm.

"Eww!" He whipped it on an un-expecting Jason.

"You two are so weird," Caitlin rolled her eyes and reached out to take Mitchie's hand and pull her way forward.

"Hey! Caitlin! Stay where I can see you!" Nate called out. She didn't hear him.

"No sweat little brother, I'll get them," Jason said, taking off.

"Jason!" Mitchie shrieked as he came back, both girls over his shoulders.

"Put-Us-Down." Caitlin warned.

"Fine," He set Caitlin down first, but flipped Mitchie over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jase!" She shriked again, trying to kick him.

"_Fine_," He set her upright, and she stumbled.

They had three hours to kill...But they knew what they would have to deal with...The boys at least.

Connect 3 obsessed fans.

The crowded a circle around the Rock Stars, Mitchie and Caitlin sat off to the side, sighing.

"This is what it means, being friends, and a girlfriend to Rock stars," Caity shrugged and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Yeah, but Nate dosn't look at those girls the way he looks at you," Mitchie pointed out, and cheered her friend up.

"Alright! That's it!" Ted, their bodyguard finally got there, and the boys got back to the girls.

"More and more fans," Shane muttered, shaking his head as he dropped into the seat next to Mitchie.

"Poor you," She reached over to take off the hat he was wearing.

"Hey, give that back," He caught her up in one arm, but she punched herself free, running off toward the second lounge.

"Mitch!" Shane yelled, not caring about the hat this time.

"Mitchie!" He yelled again, but she didn't come back.

"Mitchell!" Shane stood up, taking off after her.

"Hey Shane," Mitchie was leaning against the wall.

"Give me that," He grabbed the hat from her hand, then grabbed her wrist.

"Shane, chill out-" He was giving her a goffy smile.

"Just stay were I can see you," He added with a smirk, before pulling her back towards the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

"Flight 229 is now ready for boarding," A voice over the intercom said.

"This is is guys..." Jason said, getting up and stretching. Mitchie was standing next to the big window, looking at the place she had been born and raised in.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Caitlin asked, coming to stand behind her.

"A little yeah, but we're 16, we still have another two years of camp rock, We'll still come back to visit," Caitlin nodded and reached for her hand. Mitchie grasped it and started towards the plane.

"Okay, where'd the guys-"

"BOO!" Connect 3 jumped up from behind their seats.

"Funny...really funny," She punched Shane in his chest, feeling his chest by accident.

"Ow!" He mock-rubbed his hard chest.

"Come on guys!" Jason called.

* * *

"Oh, sir, here's your five first class tickets!" A sturdiness shoved the tickets Shane's way. He rolled his eyes to his friends.

"Okay...Who's with who?" Nate asked. They had one row for three, then one in-front of it for two.

"We can switch later if we want to, but why don't you sit with Caitlin, Jason, Shane and I will take the three seater. " Mitchie suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Shane, you sit in the middle." Jason told him, grabbing the window seat.

"What? No, Mitchie's gonna be in the middle." She jumped on him.

"Oh shit!" He fell backwards into the middle seat, Mitchie landed on top of him.

"Geez Mitch," Caitlin laughed as she sat down.

"Mitch, as much as I love you...Can you get off of me?" Shane asked, she pulled herself up with Nate and Jason's help.

He ruffled Mitchie's hair.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

She was so cute when she slept, breathing through her nose.

Did I just say cute?

* * *

**No POV**

Mitchie woke up within an hour.

"How much longer?" She asked sleepily.

"Bout three hours," Nate told her, breaking his make-out session with Caitlin for five seconds.

Mitchie groaned.

"Shh-" Jason covered her mouth with his hand and pointed to Shane, who was out cold.

"Did he take his sleeping pills?" She whispered, remembering the pills Shane took if he wanted to sleep, they knocoked him out for two hours at a time.

"Time for some fun," Jason giggled quitley, pulling markers from his pocket.

Mitchie stiffed a laugh as she drew hearts against his cheek.

Jason scribbled everyone's name on his opposite one.

"Caitlin!" She grabbed her friends shoulder and shook to break her away from her boyfriend.

"Yeah Mitch?" She wasn't mad.

"Can I have your bag of hair-ties?" She gestured to Shane, and Caitlin giggled.

"Here you go," She tossed Mitchie the bag.

* * *

**One hour later. **

Shane woke up. Mitchie and Nate had switched spots, so he now sat in the middle of his two brothers.

"How much time do we have?" He asked. Shane noticed Caitlin and Mitchie snickering.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing-Nothing," Mitchie said in-between giggles.

"Okay?"

"Attention passengers, we'll be landing in five minuets," The captain said.

"We're really in LA!" The girls bounced up and down in their seats.

"Whoa, chill out girlies," Jason placed his hands on their heads, holding them in place.

They got off the plane ten mineuts later.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to do a hair check...Be right back," Shane had noticed that people had been laughing at him...He wondered why, he was _Shane Gray_, people should not laugh at _the_ Shane Gray.

"Oh shit...Jason, Mitch, you guys might want to run," Nate warned, lacing his fingers through Cait's.

"JASON! MITCHELL!" They heard him scream. They took off, leaving the other two laughing their heads off.

"Where are they?" Shane muttered, finding Jason. He had washed all the stuff off his face, and fixed his hair, now it was time to get even.

"Run Mitch, I'll let him get me," Jason whispered from their hiding spot.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Go!" He tickled her, and she went, trying to avoide Shane.

It didn't work...

"Gotcha ya!" He held one arm out, which of course she ran into. He curled it around her waist and held her close to him.

"Sorry yet Torres?" Shane whispered in her ear.

"Not-At-All," She tried kicking him, but he held her off the ground.

"Jason, it's you or Mitchie, and I can't hit my best friend," Shane warned, a smirk on his face.

"You'd think this is a bad revenge movie," Mitchie muttered, biting down on Shane's hand.

"Ouch!" He dropped her and she made it to Caitlin, who was laughin harder.

"A little help?" She asked.

"Sure," Caitlin took her arm and swung her to Shane, who picked her up again.

"Who's stronger Mitch?" He asked playfully, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Alright Shane, we're sorry!" Jason came over to them slowly, holding his hands up.

Shane tackled his brother, leaving Mitchie with Caitlin and Nate.

"Alright!" Shane laughed and got off Jason, pulling both of them to their feet.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter four :)

And hey guys, I changed my names for personal reason, don't freak out, I'm still me, now I'm just Actingprincess1995-J-Mae :)

Couple shout-outs

sweetcinnamonxoxo-You were my first reviewer for this story, I was worried people might not like it, thank you!

ladymilly12: You are _amazing! _**If i could count how many times you've reviewed my stories, and they've all been so postive, and made me want to keep writing, thank you, you're awsome :) **

* * *

Shane led the way to luggage claim, one arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

"It's Connect 3!" Someone shouted out.

"Shit!" He let go of Mitchie, only to grab her hand.

The five started running.

"Shane!" Mitchie was getting tired.

"Sorry Mitch..." He sighed and stopped, calling his bodyguards.

"Back up!" The three main bodyguards cornered him and his friends into a wall while they pushed back the fans.

"The things I do to date a Rock star," Caitlin sighed and wrapped her arms around Nate.

* * *

Shane led the way to the waiting limo.

"Shane!" Mitchie pouted. He chuckled, forgetting how much she hated things like this.

"Come on Mitch, better get used to it," Jason suggested, climbing in.

Caitlin followed Nate, not caring.

"Fine," Mitchie muttered, climbing in. Shane laughed.

* * *

"This is where we're gonna live?" Mitchie asked, breathless.

"All five of us Mitch," Jason said, getting out of the limo.

Mitchie reached for Caitlin's hand before she fell over. This-This house was too much, it looked like something Shane and his brothers might be used to, but not Caitlin Galler, and certinaly not Mitchie Torres. The house was large, a four story mansion. There was a lot of yard space, and a long pool in the backyard.

"Shane, you told me it was gonna be small!" She whined.

"This _is_ small for us Mitch," He replied, tugging on her wrist.

The inside was even more incredible, long corridors, mysterious hallways, grand staircases...Mitchie had never seen anything like this before.

"You two better get upstairs and get some sleep...You have your first day of school tomorrow," Nate reminded them, Caitlin made a face at him.

"Come on, I can't wait to show you your room Mitch," Shane smirked and took her hand, following Naitlin up the second staircase.

He led the girls to the first door on the right.

"We didn't think you two would mind too much...So we let you share a room," Jason explained, opening the door. Mitchie groaned.

The walls were painted a dark purple, the room was probaly about as big as the living room, there were two twin beds, against the walls. There was a big silver screen against one wall. Then there was the closet. It was a walk in, with a side for each girl.

"Shane, we don't have that many clothes," Caitlin reminded.

"We'll fix that babe," Nate snickered.

"What time is it?" Mitchie asked.

"About ten...Come on girls, bed time...OH! And your bathroom is through that door," Jason pointed to yet another door against the left wall. She sighed.

"Night Jase," Mitchie hugged him, then Nate.

"Night Shaney," Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly.

"Night Mitch," He set her down then wacked Nate on the back of the head for trying to stick his tounge in Caity's mouth.

"Night girls," The three said before closing the door.

* * *

"Which bed do you want Mitch?" Caitlin asked, after they had both showered and gotten ready to sleep.

"Umm, you chose..." Mitchie said.

"I'll take this one," Caitlin sat down on the bed with the pink silk comfeter, defenitaly more her style.

"Thanks Caity," She sat down on her own bed, a blue silk comfeter.

"Haha, love you Mitch," Caitlin said before turning off the light and slipping under the covers.

"Love you too Caity," Mitchie fell asleep, dreading school in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I love you! I've been added as favorite author to a few people, aleart story, and reviewers are my new best friends!**

**Anyways, I've been asked about this mysteriuos man...People want to know who he is...I havn't mentionedh him in these last few chapters, because I needed to think of ways to make Shane not want to be friends with him anymore. I think I've come up with a few :)**

**So, his name is Roger, he used to live in Las Angelius, and Connect 3 used to be Connect _4_...Roger was their drummer, Shane's best friend, and partner in crime. Then, Roger and Shane started doing coke. Nate and Jason got through to Shane, but not Roger. He swore revenge on Shane for not sticking with him. Will he get his revenge?**

* * *

Mitchie actually had a good day at school,

She was even more excited to see Shane leaning against his car waiting for her and Caitlin.

"Her Pop-star," She teased, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Rock-Star Mitch, rock-star," Shane chuckled and slid his arm around her waist, sliding his hat down farther over his eyes.

"Nice disguise," Caitlin said as she appeared next to Mitchie.

"Just get in the car," Shane sighed and opened the back door to the limo.

"Hey boo," Nate pressed his lips to Caitlin's, Mitchie gagged.

* * *

School was out for the summer, Camp Rock was three days away.

"Come on! Let's go ladies!" Jason pounded on the girls door. They were going to camp in the Connect 3 tour bus. After camp was over, Connect 3 went home for two weeks, then went of their year tour. This would be the best tour yet though, now that Mitchie and Cairlin would be with them.

"Coming!" Mitchie threw open the door, dragging her suittcase behind her.

* * *

**Three months later...**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Bye you guys!" I yelled at all my friends through the bus window.

Tess waved eagerly from her seat on the bus to Ella.

"I can't believe I'm with my five favorite people for a whole year!" She gushed, Caitlin giggled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mitchie, can you wake Shane up?" Nate asked, pointing to his snoring brother.

"Sure," I said, standing up and making my way towards the back of the bus.

The bus started moving and I lost my balance, falling on-top of Shane.

"Uh, Mitch?" He asked.

* * *

**No POV**

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked, trying to look him in the eyes.

"As much as I love you Mitch, can you get off me?" He chuckled and pulled himself into a sitting position, Mitchie slid into the seat next to him.

"Tell us about the tour Nate," Tess said, layin her head on Jason's shoulder, he smiled down at her.

"It's a world tour Tess, we're gonna see the world" Nate joked, pulling Caitlin onto his lap.

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes and tried to think of something to do.

"I'm going back to sleep," Shane said, gently pushing Mitchie to the floor.

"Not nice _Pop-star_," She grabbed the sunglasses off of his eyes and ran into her bedroom upstairs. **(It's a huge, _huge_, bus, everyone gets their own tiny room.)**

"Aww! Mitch! Give those back!" Shane shouted, following her.

"When are they gonna get together?" Jason asked, nodding with his head at Shane's retreating figure.

"They would be _so_ cute together," Caitlin added, leaning against Nate.

"I know Shane, and I know Mitchie, they're two of the most stuborn people in the entire world, they'll never admit that they're destined tobe together, we just need to give it time." Nate said, ending the conversation.

"Hey Jason!" Shane called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Open the window, I need to throw something out," He chuckled as he came down the stairs, a kicking Mitchie in his arms.

"Aww, Mitchie, we'll save you!" Tess and Caitlin jumped up, only to be forced back down again by Nate and Jason.

"Put me down Gray!" She kicked at him again.

"Only if you tell me where the sunglasses are women," He held her upside down.

"They're under Jason's pillow!" She screched, feeling the blood rush to her head.

"Was that so hard?" He asked, handing her to Jason.

"Don't let her go, We're not done Torres," Shane grinned evily and ran back upstairs.

"When are you gonna tell him Mitch?" Caitlin asked, giggling the whole time.

"Tell him about what?" Nateasked, confused.

"About the waterballons Caity, Tess and I fliied to fall on Shane when he walked into Jase's bedroom," Mitchie laughed harder as an angry groan fliied the bus.

"MITCHELLE! TESS! CAITLIN! I WILL KILL YOU!" Shane yelled before slamming the door to change out of his wet clothes.

"Can we take a lunch break?" Nate asked their bus driver, who nodded.

"He can't kill us in a place with wittnesses," Caitlin smiled. "Nice plan,"

They stopped at a Mcdonalds, and five out of the six went to go get lunch.

Shane came in ten mineuts later, hehad an amused, but evil look on his face.

He grabbed Mitchie when she went to get napkins.

"You know this means war babe, right?" She grinned and hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six guys :)**

* * *

Tess was amazed by the house. Another bed was added to Mitchie and Caitlin's room.

Shane dragged Mitchie to the mall with him a week before they left.

"What hair product do you need that you don't already have?" She demanded,

"It's _brand new_, Mitch, I HAVE to have it! I know my hair if perfect, but imagine how great it'll look on our first concert Mitch!" Shane bounced as he walked.

"Your hair _could _look better," Mitchie muttered. She felt his hand snake around her waist and pull her to him.

"Come again Torres?" Shane lifted her off of her feet and held her upside down.

"Shane!" She screamed. "Put me down!"

"Only if you agree too two things," He said, a smirk plastered on his face as he walked.

"Okay! What!"

"One, that I have the best hair in the entire world, even better than Joe Jonas, who I will let you, copied my hair style. And second' that you, my dear, belong to the one and only' Shane Gray,"

"Okay! Okay! Shane Anthony Gray, you have the nest hair in the entire world, and I belong to you!" Satisfied, he set her on her feet and continued walking.

"Glad you finally came to your senses Mitch," Shane smiled childishly and turned into the store he wanted.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for him.

"Hi," A voice said.

"Do I know you?" Mitchie asked, thinking this boy looked very familer.

"We met at the concert, remember?" He asked.

"Right...Bye!" Mitchie ran towards Shane.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Shane asked, catching her in his arms.

"Nothing...Nothing," She looked at the mystery boy, Shane noticed.

"Shane-" He let her go, leaving her behind.

"You need to leave me alone," He whispered in Roger's ear.

"I'm not after you Shane, I'm after your little friend, her name's Mitchie, right?" Shane grabbed a fistfull of Roger's shirt.

"Stay the fuck away from her before I fuck you up, understand?" Roger smirked, Shane shoved.

"Keep an eye on her pretty boy, but I know she'll _love_ me, all the girls do," Roger smirked again and stalked off.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, lightly touching his arm.

"Let's get out of here," He muttered, taking her hand.

* * *

Mitchie sighed and packed the last of her suitcase. She was glad they were finally getting out of the house, Shane Jason and Nate had sat them down last night and explained what they needed from the girls.

**-Flashback-**

"We're not trying to be like three dads here, but it's really important that you three don't talk to anyone that you don't know," Nate said, his arm around Caitlin.

"Shane, is this about that guy?" Mitchie asked, he didn't answer.

"Just stay within our sight, okay?" Jason said. The girls had nodded, and the conversation was done and over with.

Shane didn't sleep that night...He repeatedly checked on the girls.

**-End Flashback-**

Mitchie muttered under her breath as she pulled her suitcases down to the living room.

"Alright! Who's ready to goooo?" Jason asked, being the only one awake at 3:30 in the morning.

"Let-me-sleep," She muttered, falling down onto the couch.

"No way Mitch, if I'm not allowed to sleep, then neither are you" Shane laughed as he played with her arms, finally getting her into a sitting position.

"Go-Away," Mitchie muttered again, trying to get free.

"Come on princess," Shane took her hand and began to lead the way outside.

Shane set Mitchie down in one of the plush couches before going to get the other two girls.

"I'm going to...Bed!" Mitchie called.

"Okay Mitch!" Jason called back then turned to Nate. "You'd think she was drunk," Nate laughed.

"I-" She poked her head around the corner. "Heard-That!" Mitchie fell forward.

"Whoa, Mitch," Jason picked her up, pushing the hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Shane ran onto the tour bus, a look of panic on his face when he saw his best friend.

"She's _fine _Shane, god you worry about her too much...Just take her to bed little brother," Jason haded Shane Mitchie. He carried her upstairs and layed her on her bunk, right above Caitlin, who was already asleep.

* * *

Mitchie woke up three hours later. It was six, and her friends were still asleep. It was still very dark.

She crawled out of bed and made her way downstairs, tripping with a rough bus movement.

"Hey stranger" Shane's arms caught and cradled her.

"Where are we?" Mitchie rubbed her eyes and stared up at the beatiful Shane Gray.

"Connect 3 tour bus," He teased, sitting her down next to him.

"I know that!"

"Sure you did Mitch, sure you did," Shane rolled his eyes and picked up his gutair, strumming a few cords.

"Aww, _Pop-Star _writting a new song?" Mitchie teased. He looked up at her, a happy gleam in his eye.

"This is gonna be the best tour yet Mitch," He leaned back in his seat.

"Why?" She asked, with a hint of a smile.

"Cause you're on it with me," He pushed her hair behind her ear and kisssed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, and thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Mitchie woke everyone up at 7:00 am.

They weren't too happy.

"Mitchie! I was dreamin about Tess and-"

"Tess and _what_ exactly?" Tess asked, eyeing Jason.

"Nothing..." He muttered, starting the coffee.

"Good answer," Caitlin said with a yawn, leaning her head against the window.

"Aww, my boo's sleepy," Nate cooed.

Cut it out!' Everypne shouted.

Caitlin giggled and kissed Nate.

* * *

**Day 1: New York cuty, three days.**

"We're here!" Shane shook everyone awake.

"What-Time is it?" Mitchie asked the wall.

"Four in the afternoon Mitch, now come on," He sliiped his arms under hers and pulled her to her feet.

"Go away Shane!" He chuckled and pulled her over to the sink, splashing a little water over her face.

"Shane!" She smacked him on the back of the head.

"At least your awake Mitch, now come on," Mitchie rolled her eyes and took Caitlin and Tess's hand.

Shane. Nate and Jason had one room, the girls had the one next to it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Tess opened it to find Shane outside.

"Wanna go for a swim?" She looked at her friends, who nodded.

"Yeah, just give us, like...Ten mineuts." They heard Nate groan and Jason shout, "Meet us down there!"

Tess laughed and closed the door.

* * *

Ten minets later, the girls left their room.

Tess was wearing purple, Caitlin had pink, Mitchie had blue.

"About time!" Jason called, when he saw them.

"Sorry Jase, but it takes time to look _this_ good,"

"Whatever, let's go swimming!" Shane suggested, standing with his toes over the edge.

"Bad idea bro," Nate shook his head.

"Why-" Mitchie pushed him into the pool, jumping back before he could grab her.

"Mitch!" He laughed as he hoisted himself out.

"Get back Pop-star," She hid behind Tess and Caitlin.

"Oh no you don't," The girls stepped aside to reveal her.

"Come here Torres," He picked her up, holding her over her waist.

"Shane! I still have my cover on!" She complained.

"Too bad...I got my shirt wet," He replied, bosting her a little higer.

"Shane!" She screamed, bitting his arm. He dropped her.

She ran, threw off her wrap and jumped in.

"No fair!" He called, jumping in after her and catching her in his arms.

"Okay! You win!" She screeched.

"Always do-" Jason tackled Shane in the water, knocking Mitchie farther into the water.

"In-comming!" Nate called out, catching Tess and Caitlin in his arms.

He juped in.

"Let's play chicken!" Jason suggested, throwing Shane onto his shoulders.

"Come on Mitch," Tess said, grabbing her arm.

Nate scopped up Caitlin and pulled her off to the side to watch.

"Ready?" Shane laced his fingers throguh Mitchie's and pushed backwards.

"Yeah," She knocked Shane off Jason's shoulders quickly, Tess spun around in circles.

Mitchie jumped down, grabbing Caitlin and Tess, whispering in their ears.

Caitlin nodded slightly and Tess smiled.

"Hey, Shane, Jason and Nate, how much do you love us?" Caitlin asked.

"You want us to get the snacks?" Jason asked.

"Please" The three girls asked.

"How can we resist...be right back." When they boys had left the deck, the girls grabbed their shirts and shorts, taking off towards the oppsite elevator.

"Mitchie, we are _so _dead!" Tess whined.

"Shh!" Mitchie led the way out towards their room. They made it saftley, but not five mineuts later, Shane was knocking on their door.

"Mitchie, i know your in there babe, I need my shirt!" He called out.

"Open the door," She whispered to Caitlin.

"Mitch-" She hurled the clothes at him, laughing when he came in after her.

"Gotcha Torres," He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed.

"Shane! Off! Now!" She leaned down, kneeing him.

"Goodnight Shane," Tess and Caitlin pushed him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight peeps :)**

* * *

Mitchie woke the girls up at 5:00 am the next morning.

They were dressed and ready by six, but Connect 3...wasn't.

"Guys!" Tess pounded on his door, she only got angry groans.

"Don't worry Tess, I've got this," Mitchie pushed her friend aside slightly as she pulled a key card out of her pocket.

Caitlin raise an evebrow.

"Jason," Tess snorted.

"Of course, come on," Mitchie opened the door easily.

"Up and at em boys!" She shouted, running to Shane's bed and jumping up and down.

"Mitch!" He groaned, tossing a pillow at her.

"Come on Rock star," Tess pulled the covers off of him.

"Can't get Shane up?" Nate asked, leaning against Jason.

"I have an idea..." Mitchie whispered something into Nate's ear, he grinned down at her.

"Hang on," Nate ran into the bathroom and came out with Shane's straightener. He tossed it to Mitchie.

"Shane," She sang out, he sighed and turned. His smile dropped, and he fake-glared.

"Mitchie! Don't you dare leave this room with my baby!"

"Too late!" She ran out the open door.

"I am gonna kill her," Shane warned the others as he got out of bed and ran after her.

"Mitch?" He called out.

"Shh!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a corner, throwing his hoodie at him.

"Put that on, the Press is here, looking for embarrassing moments of Shane Gray...I think we can get past them, just pull your hood up." He did as he was told, pulling the hood over his bed head, and taking hold of Mitchie's hand.

They made it to the room intime.

The girls went down to eat breakfast while the boys went to finish, or _start_ in Shane's case.

They met them downstairs ten minuets later.

"Bout time," Caitlin muttered, taking a bite of her banana.

"Chew with your mouth _closed_." Tess commanded, clentching Caitlin's jaw.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and took a bite of her waffle.

"Thanks for the wake up call by the way Torres...How didyou get in our roomanyway?" Shane asked, sliding next to her.

She held up the extra key, but slid in into her pocket before he could grab it.

"Danm Mitch, you still have thatthing?" Jason accidently asked; Nate and Shane glared.

"I'm gonna keep it too," She warned, giggling when she got jumper cables.

"Hand it over," Nate held his hand out.

"Sure sure, only if you can catch me," She jumped up from the table, crawlingover Shane, who wasn't quick enough to grab her.

"Shane! She was right there!" Nate scolded.

"Oh shut up and help me get her!" He shouted back, getting up from the table.

Nate followed.

"So ladies," Jason said, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

"Not done with you Mitchelle!" Shane whispered.

Hands suddenly covered his eyes, someone had jumped on his back.

He knew who those small hands belonged to. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over, dragging her too him.

"Gonna give me the card Mitch?" He asked ina cooeing voice.

"Nope," She giggled and pulled herself free.

Shane went for her, tackling her small body


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 :)**

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she got onto the bus. They're three days in New York were over. They were heading towards New Jersey...The most boring place in the entire world.

And the worst part?

They would be there for an entire week.

No one was happy.

They would be sent to a school for a week, living in a five star hotel, and teaching six music classes a day.

Even, Mitchie, Caitlin and Tess would be teaching.

The only one who was clearly excited, was of course, Jason.

Shane would be teaching hiphop, They would all be teaching music.

They would preform.

They would leave.

Mitchie sighed again and looked around the bus. Tess was bradding Caitlin's hair, Nate and Jason were playing a video game, and Shane, of course, was sleeping.

"Shane?" She waved a hand in front of his face, and he frowned, grabbing her wrist and pulled her onto him.

"Umm, guys?" Mitchie asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I gotcha Mitch," Jason paused his game and stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her free and carried her over to the girls, setting her down by Tess.

"Want me to do your hair baby girl?" Tess asked, tugging on a strand of Mitchie's hair.

"Yess!" She said excidtley.

"Goof," Caitlin muttered, pulling out a mirror to look at her hair.

"You look _great_ Caity, don't worry...You'll knock those boys dead," Nate turned around.

"No way, you're not wearing that, or your hair like that!" He snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the closet.

Mitchie laughed. Nate was so protective of all of them...Especially Caitlin.

"Tess, Mitch, stand up," He said, coming back alone. The girls rolled their eyes and stood up too.

"Go. Change. Now." He said, directing them towards the closet.

Mitchie sighed and opened the door, going to her section of the closet.

"Connect three, so protective."

Tess rolled her eyes and handed Mitchie and Caitlin a pink and blue tank-top matching her green one.

"Wear those with...These," She came out with three identical pairs of cut black sweatpants that would come up to their knee caps.

After the girls were changed, she ushered them into the bathroom. Tess undid the braids in Caitlin's hair and did it into a high ponytail. She them curled Mitchie's hair, doing it the same way. She finally tied up her straight hair.

By the time the girls had finished their nails and makeup, they were at the school.

"7:45 freaking am," Nate muttered, going into the bathroom to change.

Shane had woke up two hours ago, in a bad mood, he had only gotten up for an hour, to shower, do his hair and change clothes.

"Why aren't you guys morning people?" Jason asked, grabbing a banana.

"Why are you?" Tess retorted, frowning.

He rolled his eyes and went to change shirts.

"Hey Mitch, wanna wake Shane up?" Jason called from the closet.

"Sure," She called back, walking toward the "Shane Gray couch"

"Go away Mitchie," Shane moned in his sleep, trying to turn over.

"Shane, i swear to god if you don't get up, i will splash water on you like Brown did," Mitchie warned.

"Don't-Care," He muttered.

"Nate!" Mitchie called out.

"Okay," Nate sighed and made his way towards his older brother.

"Jase?" He asked, and Jason sprinted from the closet.

"On three,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

Nate and Jason grabbed onto Shane's arms, and dropped him to the floor.

"_What_?" He snapped, looking up.

"Come on!" Mitchie sang, reaching her hand to help him up.

He accepted, and let her pull him off the bus.

"What are you wearing?" Nate asked.

"Too late to make us change," Mitchie warned, jumping off the last step.

"Caitlin, Tess!"

"What Mitchie said,"

Nate groaned.

"Okay, follow me," The new bodyguard said, getting out of his car.

Jason reached out and grabbed Tess, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Nate had his arm around Caitlin's waist.

Shane and Mitchie still held hands.

"Don't worry Shaney, I'll protect you from those fan girls," Mitchie giggled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Connect three, this way," A teacher said, leading the way towards the auditorium.

"Come on guys," Shane muttered, pushing himself in front of Mitchie.

"Weirdo," She rolled her eyes.

"Protection," He reminded her, walking through the auditorium backstage doors.

"Okay, our manger's going out first, then Connect 3 is gonna come out, then we'll introduce you three," Jason ordered.

The girls nodded.

Nate ran onstage first, then Jason, then Shane.

"Hello New Jersey!" Shane said into the microphone.

The students screamed.

"I'd like to intrudce three great friends on ours, First, Caitlin Geller!" Caitlin ran onstage, hugging Shane, then Jason, and finally Nate.

"Tess Tyler!" Tess ran onstage, hugging Shane, then Jason.

"Mitchie Torres!" Mitchie laughed and jumped onstage, into Shane's arms.

"We'll be here all week, teaching you some great songs," Jason promised, wrapping his arm around his brothers and the girls.

"So, let's get started...You guys want to hear some "original" songs?"

**Turn on that radio**  
**As loud as it can go**  
**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)**  
**Say goodbye to all my fears**  
**One good song may disappear**  
**And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)**

**Hand clapping**  
**Hip shaking**  
**Heartbreaking**  
**There's no faking**  
**What you feel when your riding home**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Music's in my soul**  
**I can hear it everyday, everynight**  
**It's the one thing on my mind**  
**Music's got control**  
**And I'm never letting go, no no**  
**I just want to play my music**  
**Whoa (music)**

**Got my six string on my back**  
**Don't need anything but that**  
**Everything I want is here with me (here with me)**  
**So forget that fancy car**  
**I don't need to go that far**  
**What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah**

**Hand clapping**  
**Earth shaking**  
**Heartbreaking**  
**There's no faking**  
**What you feel when your on a roll**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Music's in my soul**  
**I can hear it everyday, everynight**  
**It's the one thing on my mind**  
**Music's got control**  
**And I'm never letting go, no no**  
**I just wanna play my music**  
**I just wanna play my music**

**Can't imagine what it'd be like**  
**Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs**  
**So I can sing along**

**Music's in my soul**  
**I can hear it everyday, everynight**  
**It's the one thing on my mind**  
**Music's got control**  
**And I'm never letting go, no no**  
**I just wanna play my music**

**Music's in my soul**  
**I can hear it everyday, everynight**  
**It's the one thing on my mind**  
**Music's got control**  
**And I'm never letting go, no no**  
**I just wanna play my music**  
**All night long**

Shane laughed and tossed the mic to Mitchie.

**I've always been the kind of girl **  
**That hid my face **  
**So afraid to tell the world **  
**What I've got to say **  
**But I have this dream **  
**Right inside of me **  
**I'm gonna let it show, it's time **  
**To let you know **  
**To let you know **

**This is real, this is me **  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me **

**Do you know what it's like **  
**To feel so in the dark **  
**To dream about a life **  
**Where you're the shining star **  
**Even though it seems **  
**Like it's too far away **  
**I have to believe in myself **  
**It's the only way **

**This is real, This is me **  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me **

**You're the voice I hear inside my head **  
**The reason that I'm singing **  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you **  
**You're the missing piece I need **  
**The song inside of me **  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you **

**This is real, this is me **  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me **  
**You're the missing piece I need **  
**The song inside of me (this is me) **  
**You're the voice I hear inside my head **  
**The reason that I'm singing **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me**

Mitchie smiled up at Shane much like the way she had at camp.

"So! Let's get class started," Nate said

* * *

Shane stood in the cafateria with the girls behind him, his brothers sitting on a table to keep beat.

"Okay, it goes something like this," Shane began to dance.

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock on!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock on!**

Mitchie started singing.

Shane looked at her and smiled.

**Come as you are,**  
**You're a superstar!**  
**The world's in your pocket and you know it.**

Jason started on the gutair, and Nate joined him.

**You can feel that beat,**  
**running through your feet.**  
**Heart's racing fast,**  
**You're rock and rollin'!**

**Refrain:**  
**All that you need is the music to take you...**  
**to some other place,**  
**where you know, you belong!**

**Chorus:**  
**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**  
**We're finding our voice,**  
**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**  
**The louder we go,**  
**well, the better we sound.**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**(We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!)**

**(We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!)**

**Verse 2:**  
**Finally letting go,**  
**loosin' all control.**  
**Won't stop ourselves,**  
**because we love it!**

**Not afraid to be,**  
**everything you see.**  
**No more hiding out,**  
**We're gonna own it!**

**Refrain:**  
**All that you need is the music to take you...**  
**to some other place,**  
**where you know, you belong!**

**Chorus:**  
**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**  
**We're finding our voice,**  
**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**  
**The louder we go,**  
**well, the better we sound.**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**Bridge:**  
**Got the music in our souls,**  
**And it's to sing we want the most!**  
**(It picks us up when we fall down) ,**  
**It turns our world around!**

**(Cause we rock!)**  
**Camp Rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**(Everyday and every night!)**

**Cause we rock!**  
**Camp rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**(It's all we wanna do in life!)**

**Chorus:**  
**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**  
**We're finding our voice,**  
**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**  
**The louder we go,**  
**or the better we sound.**  
**(We go!)**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**  
**We're finding our voice,**  
**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**  
**The louder we go,**  
**well, the better we sound.**  
**(Here we go!)**

**Cause we rock!**  
**We rock!**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!**

**(We rock,**  
**We rock,**  
**We rock on!)**

**We rock!**

**(We rock.)**

**Camp Rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten!**

**

* * *

**

After what seemed like forever, they finished their dancing demonstration, and Jason took the girls with him to help with guitar and vocals.

They finished about an hour early, so Jason suggested the students ask questions to him, and the girls.

A blonde girl raised her hand.

"Mitchie, what's it like to be best friends with _Shane Gray_?"

"It's amazing, he's such a sweet guy,"

"Are you dating Shane?" Another girl asked.

"No, nope...I'm not that lucky, Shane doesn't have a girlfriend,"

A tall guy, with blonde hair raised his hand.

"So, if you're not dating Sean, how about you let me take you out tonight,"

Jason cleared his throat.

"Mitchie, I need you and the girls to go help Nate with his drum set, The rest of you are dismissed,"

"Sure, okay," Tess reached down and grabbed the girls arms, leading the way.

* * *

Shane let out an exaggerated sigh as he led the way onto the bus.

"Only four more days," Nate groaned, releasing his hand from his girlfriend's.

"Is isn't _that_ bad,"

"Not that bad? Mitch, wait till you really get going on this tour," Shane challenged, knocking on the tour bus door.

"Hey, how long till we leave?" Mitchie asked him.

"Bout fifteen,"

"Can I wait outside till we leave, please Shaney?"

"Okay Mitch, but don't talk to anyone," He warned seriously, turning and walking up the steps.

"Hi," The blonde from class came up next to her.

"Oh, hi,"

"So, you never accepted my request,"

"Oh, umm..."

"Sorry bro, but Mitchie's not allowed to date," Someone suddenly said, placing their hands beneath her elbows.

"Shane-" She started, but his look cut her off.

"You're not her boyfriend,"

"I never said I was,"

"Well, you're kinda acting like it dude,"

"Listen bro, I'm responsible for Mitchie, she's not allowed to date, kay?" Shane pushed himself in front of her, placing his hands on her waist.

"I think she's old enough to make her own decisions,"

"Shut up before we really have a problem."

"Shane!" Mitchie twisted up to look at him.

Shane didn't make eye contact with her.

"Just get out of here man, don't let me catch you bugging her again either." He said, before releasing his hold on her and jumping back onto the bus.

"Over protective much?" The guy asked.

"He's my best friend...He's kinda supposed to be."

"So, do you wanna go out tonight?"

"I'm not allowed to date," Mitchie shrugged and started to get back onto the bus.

"Don't let Sean make up your mind for you, you know you want me," She heard from behind her. Mitchie turned around and glared up at him.

"First off, it's _Shane_ and second, why would I want you?"

"Every girl does,"

"Well, I sure don't,"

"You lips say go, but your eyes say-,"

"Bye bro," Shane growled, literally coming out of nowhere. He grabbed at Mitchie, sending her falling behind him. Without even looking, Shane's hand caught her elbow and kept her from the ground.

"I was only saying-"

"And I was only saying goodbye, as in leave, now," His voice was becoming more dangerous by the second. Mitchie winced.

"Shane,"

He ignored her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mitchie...By the way, I'm Craig," Craig winked before heading off towards his car.

"Shane, Mitchie, we're leaving in five!" Jason called from the window.

"Come on," Shane finally looked at her, releasing his death grip on her elbow and gently taking her hand. His face was relaxed and she smiled slightly.

"Come on love birds," Nate called.

"Remind me to kill him," Shane muttered, shaking his head.

"Come on guys,"

"COMING!"

Shane squeezed her hand and led the way towards the bus, sitting down on "his" couch. He pulled Mitchie down next to him.

"Five star hotel," Jason cheered, picking up the remote and turning the channel onto Hot-tunes.

Tess rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jason, five star hotel,"

* * *

The next morning, Mitchie and Caitlin snuck into Shane's room again.

"I love Nate so much," Mitchie muttered as she waved the spare room key around her finger.

Caitlin giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready,"

She opened the door.

"Shane," Mitchie sang out.

"Huh? Mitchie?" Shane asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up super star," Caitlin opened the curtains, letting the sun in.

"Go-Away," He muttered, covering his eyes with his hands.

Mitchie giggled and pulled at the covers.

"Go-Away Torres,"

"Come on Shaney,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Come on...Cookie cutter pop star,"

Shane sat straight up.

"You did not just say that,"

Shane threw his covers of his bed off of his body and came towards her.

"Stay away from me Shane!"

"Nah, you know I love to be close to you,"

"I know you too well Shane!"

"So you do," He smirked at her, and motioned for Caitlin to leave.

"Why does she get to leave?"

"Cause I want to be alone with you," Shane smirked and closed the door after Caitlin had safely exited, locking it.

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you?"

"Nice try," He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her upside down.


End file.
